What went wrong?
by kagomes pup
Summary: Its the final battle with Naraku and nothing goes as it should. Kagome winds up with Ayame. Ayame is in charge of the wolf tribe. Where is everone else? Why is Ayame treating Kagome like a new born dog pup? Where is Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

**Ayame had just falling in the mud and was starting to cry. She had slipped in mud and fell. This was not why the redhed wolf was crying. She was crying because her poor over worked and sore ankle had had just snapped and after three days of none stop fighting or walking she had had enough. **

**This was the final battle with Naraku and for the last three days everone had been in the fight and all were starting to show the wear and tear of the final battle.**

**Kagome had some broken ribs and a cold.**

**Inuyasha had a broken arm and some broken ribs. Plus a bite mark on his good arm.**

**Poor Shippo had a broken arm .A broken leg and a large bump on his head from Inuyasha.**

**Sango has a broken wrist and was still able to throw her hiraikotsu with enough force to save Kagome from Naraku in the last fight.**

**Miroko had a spreading kazaana from to much use and a large bump on his head from Sango.**

**Kouga only had a few deep cuts and scrapes but these had become infected and he becoming weaker and starting to run a fevor.**

**Ayame had twisted the ankle the first day but none stop use and the fall in the mud was all it could take.**

**Sesshomaru had been biten by several of Narakus posien snakes and though he would not admite to it in frount of Inuyasha was happy to stop for a rest.**

**Jaken was dead. He was killed the first day fighting with Kana. He had manged to get close enough to use the Jintojo and kill Kana. He never saw Kougra kill him from behind.**

**Kougra never saw Sesshomaru move so fast and never saw the demon lord draw his sord and cut her in half.**

**Kirara was very sick from Narakus poisen.**

**Ayame sat there in a large mud puddle crying. She could go no more. Kouga just walked over and picked up his mate. Begging her to stop crying and asked her if she had hurt the pups that were growing inside of her.**

**"Kouga there is a small village with a healer I know upahead who could take care of Ayame"**

**"Kagome we can't stop!" "You hurt Naraku bad with that last arrow of yours."**

**"INUYASHA ! " Gulp. "Yes Kagome?"**

**"SIT BOY !" And with that our favorite hanyou took a mud puddle bath.  
"How could I have taken such a jerk for my mate!" "You did not not even ask if Ayame is ok!"**

**"Stupid dog shit. Pissed your mate off again. Will you ever learn?"**

**"Kouga behave yourself or your not sleeping in my cave." "Yes Ayame."**

**After leaving Ayame with the healer a very upset wolf rejoined the group.**

**"Kouga are you ok?" **

**"NO Kagome Im not. I promised Ayame we would never be apart three days ago and had to just break that promise. Plus she was crying again and I can't stand to see her cry."**

**"It will all be over soon Kouga. Naraku is slowing down and its just him. He wont last long."**

**"Ihope so Inuyasha. Were headed toward the well . I hope this is not anouther trap."**

**I do not own Inuyasha and never will . Bad news . You won't own Inyuasha so get over it**


	2. Inuyasha were in trouble

Kagome could not be sure but she would bet that Kouga was crying.

"Kouga . You have been very quite since we left Ayame back at the healers. Is something wrong?"

"Stupid wolf ! Such a wimpy wolf he can't stand to be away from Ayame for five minutes."

"Inuyasha you take that back now!"

"I don't want to Kagome and all you can do is sit me."

" I can do a lot more that just SIT you ."

Inuyasha falls face first into a very large hanyou shaped hole cursing and screaming at Kagome.

"Brother I was thinking that after you finaly grew some brains and told Kagome you love her. You finaly did the smart thing and took Kagome as your mate. I was wishing you would show some class and respect others. This Sesshomaru was wrong"

Kagome giggles and Inuyasha calls her a "Wench!"

"A wench am I." "This wench is not cooking your meal tonight and if you lay one claw on me tonight I will take you back to my time and have you fixed !"

"Kagome."

"Yes Kouga. Whats wrong?"

"I was crying Because Ayame told me she was sorry she was weak and could not keep up."  
"I told her she was not weak and any one who says she is will have to fight me."

"She started crying and told me she loved me and no matter what happens she always will."

" Hate to breake this up But this Sesshomaru thinks Naraku is heading for the village and the well you use to get home."  
"Rin is with the clay pot and the old miko. They are no match for Naraku . We must Get to the village tonight."

They all arrived at the village just in time to see Naraku set the whole village on fire.

The smell and the screams were more than Kagome could take as her lunch left her body.

Sesshomaru went straight to Kaedes hut to find her dead and Kohaku draging a scared Rin out of the burning hut only to kill her before the dog demon could get there.

Sesshomaru grabed Kohaku buy the throat and sunk his poisen claws into his neck killing him .

"I am sorry I had to do that Sango and if you wich to try and kill me after we kill Naraku I will understand."

"KILL ME, You cant even finish off a bunch of low life demons."

With that said Naraku snaped his fingers and every demon the gang had killed along the way was brought back to life in front of Naraku.

Mistress Centipede was the first to show up.Followed by Yura of the Hair.

Hiten and Manten were next to show up.

Next Naraku snaped his fingers and a million or more snake demons showed up and started killing everone who surrived the fire.

"Inuyasha !" "Were in trouble here!"

No sooner had Kagome said this as there was a blinding flasf of light.

Kagome regained her eye sight just in time to see Naraku take the jewl shards from kougas legs and toss him into a tree snapping it in half.

With that Naraku completed the jewl and yelled " NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW !"

I know this is a sad chapter and I have to tell you it will get worse before it gets better. Sorry for the way to long time with out updates. The accident I had I june has left me with some problems and after a work day i was just to tired to write. Please let me know what you think . Kagomespup


End file.
